poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Run from Diesel 10 and the villains
This is the scene where our heroes run from Diesel 10 and Friends in Crash, Ryan, Thomas and the Magic Railroad. 10, Splatter, Dodge and the other villains appear Diesel 10: Aha! There's the blue puffball! And look who he's with. Conaria Lacey: Uh oh. Pinkipoo: Bust my boiler, Look! Francisco De La Cruz: That ain't good. Ronnocx Lacey: Is that Diesel 10? Cody Fairbrother: It is! And it looks like he's after Lady! Clover Lacey: And we will kill Ryan for foiling Linda's plans of to kill Sean and his kids! Diesel 10: Splodge, come and destroy. Splatter: No. You do it yourself. Dodge: We don't like you. Splatter: We mean that. Dodge: Emphatically. Splatter: What does that mean? Dodge: I have no idea. Splatter: It's a good word. Linda Ryan: It means you've got the thought in your heads. Megatron (Movie): (angry at Splatter and Dodge turning against them) You two have been a pain in the neck since you joined us! Why did we even bother agreeing to recruit you? Ryvine Sparkle: Fine! Have it your way! You're even worse than the Dark Energem Dazzlings when they betrayed Linda, you useless metal boxes on wheels. Thomas: Run, Lady. Quickly! And I'm going to help you. Ryan F-Freeman: Don't worry, Lady. We're be coming along and help you get away from Diesel 10 and the villains. Ranyx: If they want to destroy Lady, they have to go through us. Meg Griffin: And I'm coming as well to help. Sean Ryan: My kids and I will come too. Same with the others. Pinkipoo: I'll be on board Thomas. Foiletta, go with Lady, you're a girl after all. Liam and I will guide Thomas. Foiletta: Yeah. Burnett Stone: So am I, my Lady. I'll not let you down again. Diesel 10: Who needs you, Splodge? Mr Conductor: Watch out for the viaduct. It's dangerous! set off with the villains in hot pursuit Mr Conductor: Aah! Junior: What's the matter? Mr Conductor: Lady. That engine's name is Lady. She's part of the clue to the source of the..... Both: Gold dust! (screams) the chase Diesel 10: Now we'II get you, Burnett Stone. And that techno-organic and his friends too. Burnett Stone: No, you won't, because the magic you refuse to believe in will get the better of you. Sean Ryan: He's right. And Ryan and Meg will protect us from you! Linda Ryan: Hey, Ryan! Ryan F-Freeman: Huh? Linda Ryan: off her gloves The gloves are off! them Pinkipoo: Hurry Thomas, don't let Diesel 10 catch you. Sci-Ryan: I hope you won't get us! Diesel 10: You can run, but you can't hide! Right, guys? Ryvine Sparkle: Yeah. Diesel 10: Pinchy's hungry! Thomas: Oh! Get back! Pinkipoo: Don't worry, keep chuffing. Cody Fairbrother: I hope he will as well as my girlfriend. keep on racing Burnett Stone: Come on, Lady. Foiletta: We are counting on ya. (who was on board Thomas) looks over to see Diesel 10 panting Matau T. Monkey: You would be safe with me. nods Linda Ryan: We will get you, Technoganic Empire! Diesel 10: Coming, Puffball! see them going over a bridge Diesel 10: Look out! go through a tunnel Diesel 10: Here we come! Duck, Pinchy! ducks and he laughs continue the Chase Diesel 10: I like my lunch steamed. with Ryvine and Linda then growls Pinkipoo: at Diesel 10 Leave us alone, you stinker of a diesel, and that pun made me sick....sick of YOU! Liam: Yeah, you are a jerk! Sci-Ryan: You tell him, guys. continue the chase Diesel 10: pants Pretty fast....for a Puffball. saw Diesel 10 was getting further away by an inch Pinkipoo: I think we're losing him. Connor Lacey/The Realm Shredder: We will get ya when we catch you! his Keyblade at Francisco I would get my revenge on this one. Ryan F-Freeman: We need to knock the nemesis of Fran down a peg. his Keyblade We all like Winnie the Pooh! tosses his Keyblade like a boomerang and it hits the Realm Shredder Connor Lacey/The Realm Shredder: Ouch! Ryan's Keyblade comes back to him and he grabs it Orla Ryan: Nice one, Ryan. smiles. At the viaduct, a brick falls off. Thomas and Lady are nearing the viaduct. To Burnett Burnett Stone: Well, Lady. This is your shining time too. Lady: I hope so. Cody Fairbrother: Me too, Lady. It is also my shining time. Foiletta: Let's hope Diesel 10 don't catch us, plus it'll be my shining time as well. Cody Fairbrother: Hold on, Foily. Once we get across that bridge. nods Thomas: Come on, Lady! Little engines can do big things! crosses the bridge. The part of the bridge falls off Ryan F-Freeman: Hang on, Liam! We are gonna make it. Liam (Yo-Kai Watch): gasps This is it! Goodbye, cruel world! cross the gap to safety just as the two parts of the bridge falls off Pinkipoo: We MADE IT!! Sci-Ryan: Now this is train racing! Burnett Stone: Well done, Thomas! Well done! pulls on the cord which makes Lady's whistle blows. Thomas whistles. Ryan, Meg and Friends cheer for a second Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks. But, what about Diesel 10? Foiletta: Just watch! (pointing to Diesel 10) Diesel 10 Diesel 10: What's going on? sees this and gasp Diesel 10: Hold it! shouts Ryvine Sparkle: Wait! Linda Ryan: Stop! Whoa! Clover Lacey: screaming 10 goes over the edge and grabs a rail with Pinchy Linda Ryan: Pooh fan! Shadowbolt! Diesel 10: Puffball! Teapot! 10 loses his grip and he falls Diesel 10: TIN KETTLE!!!! Ryvine Sparkle: screams Save us, Linda! 10 falls into a barge of sludge. Ryvine, Linda and Friends land next to him Foiletta: (to Ryan, on board Lady) I guess it works, now he's an unlucky engine. Ryan F-Freeman: He's a Diesel engine, Folietta. I guess the plot line took care of him. Robbinyu: He won't be bothering us again. Sir Daniel Fortesque: Great! smiles and hugs Ryan Milly: At least he won't get Lady. Diesel 10 Ryvine Sparkle: Well, that plan is gone down the toilet. Clover Lacey: Yeah. Dr. Neo Cortex: You know, maybe Ryvine would see his sister somewhere else. Linda Ryan: You're right. And we really to get our clothes washed. Connor Lacey/The Realm Shredder: Yeah. We'll get them next time. Diesel 10: Oh well. Nice time of the year for a cruise. sadly Milly: I hope he would come back when Topham Hatt gets back from his holiday soon. Ryan F-Freeman: Me too, my kitsune friend. Liam: We're going to explain him about his confusion and delay that he is done and when we do, Diesel 10 will be sent home in disgrace. When he gets back from holiday. Sir Daniel Fortesque (EG): Yeah. Let's hope so and Foiletta girl would keep her chin up like Dan. Sir Daniel Fortesque: Watch it, you! Sir Daniel Fortesque (EG): Oh. Sorry, Dan. Foiletta: chuckles Ryan F-Freeman: What's so funny, Hana? Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan